Obsession
by somethingtobelieve
Summary: "She thinks of him when she's eating lunch, when she's running, when she's trying to fall asleep at night. She is always thinking of him." Katniss thinks she just might be obsessed with Peeta Mellark. Modern AU. Written for Day 5 of Prompts in Panem: Peach Blossom.


Written for Prompts in Panem Day 5 – Peach Blossom  
_"I am your captive: A person who is captured, possibly dominated and bound, and is unable or unwilling to escape; metaphorically, to be held in the grip of a strong emotion."_

* * *

_8 pm, be ready. I'll pick you up._

Katniss reads the text message again, feeling a slight thrill go through her at the thought of the night ahead.

She has been dating Peeta Mellark for ten months, and she thinks she might be obsessed with him. Now, she doesn't have much to go off, seeing as he is her only serious relationship, but based on the fact that she can't go ten minutes without thinking of his beautiful eyes, or his soft lips, or his sexy jawline, she's pretty sure it's an obsession.

She thinks of him when she gets dressed in the morning, wondering what he would think of her outfit. She thinks of him on the drive to work, wondering if they're listening to the same morning radio show. She thinks of him when she's eating lunch, when she's running, when she's trying to fall asleep at night. She is always thinking of him.

It's probably unhealthy, but she's surprisingly okay with it. Being captive to Peeta Mellark is probably the only kind of captivity she can handle. She's a nature girl – she likes running in the woods, and practicing archery, and lots of open, green space. She's not one for being cooped up inside if she can help it.

But with Peeta, everything is different. She would happily stay in a 10 foot by 10 foot room for the rest of her life if it was the only way she could be with him. She can't get enough of him.

It doesn't hurt that he's great in bed. She'd had a feeling he would be, based on his attention to detail, the precision with which he cooked dinner for her on their second date, the way he took care of her when she fell ill on their fifth date and had to be taken to the hospital. But it's not even about the sex – it's about how he makes her feel adored, and cherished, and loved. She hasn't experienced anything like it. Before him, she didn't think something like this, like him, would exist. But he does, and she spends every day being thankful for him.

She spends most of their dinner dates staring at him, but she's pretty sure he does the same with her. Even after less than a year of dating, she knows that he is the one for her. She always used to scoff at girls she went to college with when they'd say, "_When you know, you know._" But with Peeta, she knows.

She likes when he sends her sexy text messages, or funny ones, or ones filled with random facts. She likes that he's so devoted to his bakery. She appreciates how loyal he is - he would defend anyone he loved to the death. She loves how kind he is, even when he doesn't have to be.

He makes her a better person. When she looks at him, she sees how earnestly _good_ he is, and she wants to be like that. She wants to be as comfortable with other people as he is. He brings her out of her shell and he brings a smile out of her easier than anyone else can. He makes her laugh, and she loves the smile that comes to his face when she teases him, and the noises he makes when he comes. She loves everything about him – the things she knows and even the things she's still learning day by day. She might not like all of them, like his tendency to forget to put sugar in her tea or the way he steals the blankets sometimes – but all of those things are what make him Peeta.

A knock on the door shakes her from her reverie, and she puts down the magazine she's been absentmindedly flipping through. She stands, smoothing down her black dress as she does so. She purses her lips together, glances in the mirror quickly to make sure her hair looks good, and opens the door.

He's standing there in jeans and a light blue button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He moves toward her immediately, grabbing her neck and kissing her hard. She lets out a squeak of surprise, and all of a sudden he's pinning her against the back of the door and running his fingers through her hair, tasting her greedily.

"I've been thinking about doing this," he moans, "All. Damn. Day."

She grins. At least she isn't the only one with an obsession.


End file.
